Baby Zee
by shyauthor1994
Summary: When Zatanna is turned into a toddler by accident Rocket seeks help from Dick. Dick takes care of her, he's the only one that can. They can turn her back but how does Dick handle her when she's back to her self? Emotions run high and desires pose problems. can they ignore their feelings or give into and cross the line?
1. Chapter 1

In all the years that Richard Grayson had known Zatanna Zatara he had never seen her like this. Dick stared at Zatanna in shock.

"How did this happen?" He asked taking his eyes off of his long time friend to stare at Raquel.

Raquel smiled sheepishly and looked guiltily at the ground while rubbing the back of her neck. "Well you see we were on patrol when we noticed someone trying to steal from the jewellery around the corner from that pizza place we always go to. You know the one we go to right? Across from the bank, the one with the cute tables and stripey umbrellas on the second story-"

"Not the point Rocket."

"Oh heheh, right. As i was saying someone was stealing so we went to go do our job and you known kick some baddy but. He seemed easy enough to beat but at the last minute Zee got too close and he threw something in her face. I went to go help her but she told me to stay back and go after the guy. So i chased him down, put him in a bubble and then gave him to the cops but when i went back to find Zee well this was what i found."

Dick sighed. He and the time had been in some sticky situations before but nothing like this.

"It'll be ok right? I mean we can fix her. Nightwing we have to fix her."

"I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know!"

"I mean none of my team mates have ever been turned into toddlers! i have never looked after a four year old before. i wouldn't known the first thing about it."

"What are you talking about you're best friend is Wally West. Come on Dick you are the resident genius help me out here please?"

Dick sighed once more and glanced over at the four year old Zatanna sleeping on the couch. Looking back to Rocket he pulled out his phone. "Okay but we are going to need some help"

"Need some help for what?" asked a small slightly high pitched voice that no doubt belonged too a child. Nightwing froze for a second before turning to look at a small Zatanna rubbing her eyes. Only when she sat up did Dick realise that she had different clothes on.

"We are getting some help for you Zee." Rocket said wearily moving closer to her. "Don't you remember what happened?"

"Well yeah everything upto after i got hit with that powdery stuff. Rocket did i hit my head or something cos i think my hearing has gone funny and everything looks bigger."

"Well kinda, Zee you were turned into a four year old." Rocket blurted out suddenly then squeezed her eyes closed at Nightwings glare.

To both heroes surprise Zatanna burst into a fit of giggles. "That's funny guys really but what actually happened? Guys? Oh, you can't be serious? I'm a toddler?" When she saw the guilty and sympathetic looks coming from her friends Zatanna did what any troubled four year old would do. She started to cry.

Rocket jumped and tried to get her quiet by talking her down but Zatanna didn't stop at all. If anything her crying became louder. After watching for a bit Dick sighed and surprised both girls by scooping the young girl up into his arms and hugged her whilst murmuring soft apologies and reassurances into her ears. Instantly she wrapped her arms around his neck abnd cried into his shoulder.

Within a matter of minutes the loud wailing sound stopped and all that could be heard was small whimpers and lots of sniffling. When she pulled back Zatanna wiped her eyes and looked sadly at Dick. she reached up and touched his mask with her nown small and slightly chubby fingers.

Dick shifted Zatanna so that she was carefully balanced in one of his arms while he used his free hand to take off his mask so that she wouldn't be afraid of him though he doubted she would be, he did it anyway because he knew she would like it. his effort was rewarded when her mouth stretched into a dazzling toothy grin. Dick chuckled lightly at this.

"Feel better Zee?" he asked still smiling.

His response was a series of quick nods before she flung her short arms around his neck and burrying her head in his shoulder smile still present on her face.

"I'll take that as a yes." he replied hugging her back.

"Hey Dick i'll go make those calls since she seems to be happy with you." before he could protest Raquel had stolen his phone from his grip and fled the room already dialling someone.

Dick looked down at Zatanna and smiled. "Ok Zee how about a game?"

When Rocket returned fifteen minutes later from calling Wally who said he would call some reinforcements, Rocket was met with a sight that she will never forget. Nightwing piggy backing Zatanna around the room as she yelled giddy up. Rocket covered her mouth with both hands to stiffle her laughter.

It was then that they were joined by Wally, the Flash and Atom. All froze however when they saw Nightwing piggy backing a four year old girl around the room without his mask on. Rocket finally gave in and burst into a fit of laughter, Flash and Atom simply smirked and shared a look while Wally stared bug eyed, mouth open in disbelief.

Dick stopped piggy backing and pulled Zatanna around so she was being held in front of him. Catching her pout and glassy eyes he quiet told her they would play later but now some people were here to see if the effects of the powder could be reduced.

After glaring fiercely at Rocket, threatening a slow and painful death and literally smacking Wally out of his state of shock (which Zatanna giggled profusely at) everyone gathered in the medical bay. Dick set Zatanna down on the bed and asked her to lie down still so that they could scan her body.

Once the scan was done Zatanna eagerly jumped up on the bed and turned to Dick. "Can we play now?"

Dick chuckled and picked her up. "Soon i promise but first we have to see if we can fix your little problem ok?"

"Ok." she sighed but her pout was half hearted and her smile was back before he could blink.

As Wally and Atom tried to find the source of Zatsnns's change Flash, Nightwing and Rocket tried to keep up. The listened intently to the geeks every now and then Flash would nod or mutter something like of course under his breath. He seemed to be able to understand clearly. Suddenly Wally, Atom and Flash all yelled 'That's it!' at the sametime startling Zatanna a little. Dick merely rubbed her back with one of his hands soothingly.

"What's it?" Rocket asked hopeful for a cure.

"The powder was laced with a spell. If you see the screen here there is a different colour of magic in Zatanna's system. At first we thought it was something different but it's the only thing it could be. So we just need to figure out a reversal spell and turn her back! It's simple really." Wally explained excitedly. Dick however sighed dejectedly.

"Wally if you haven't noticed our resident magic user is only four years old. She doesn't have the brain capacity to study the spell and create a counter."

"Hey!" Zatanna cut in pout in full force arms crossed.

"Sorry Zee but you know it's true the longer you stay like this the more you act and think like a child."

"Hmph!" the pout remained and she turned away from him in a dramatic way. Dick merely crained his neck and kissed her on the cheek muttering a sorry softly under his breath so that no one else could here and watched as her mouth twitched and grew into a soft smile before she turned back and hugged him.

"Well maybe we should go to Doctor Fate he might be able to help." The Flash suggested when Atom, Wally, rocket and Nightwing nodded they all turned to Zatanna.

she seemed frozen in fear. "Why... do i feel sad about Doctor Fate?" she looked up into dick's eyes.

"Oh Zee it's a long story but he isn't bad ok? He can help."

"No he makes me feel sad, where's my daddy? I want my dad." she had begun crying again. Looking around Dick noticed Rocket avoiding eye contact whilst the other two men were looking sympathetically at Nightwing.

Sighing for the umpteenth time Nightwing sat on the bed still holding Zatanna pulling her closer. "Shh, hey it's ok baby girl. Shh. Your dad can't be here okay but I promise you i will look after you."

"You won't leave?" she asked between cries.

"No baby. I won't leave you I swear I'll be by your side every step of the way ok?" Dick didn't realise until her sobs began subsiding that he was rocking her softly and pressing soft kisses every now and then into her hair. Slowly he stopped and stood up the Small girl still tucked into his side. "Let's go."

He tried ignoring the knowing smirks from Atom and the Flash but couldn't ignore the huge grin on Wally's face or the way Rocket tried to hide a small smile beneath her hands. Rolling his eyes he fixed Wally and Rocket with a glare before nodding to the others with a blank face and walking towards the zeta tubes. He explained how the zeta tubes worked to Zatanna carefully before programming it to the watchtower and stepping through.

Zatanna squeezed her eyes closed and tucked her face into the crook of Dicks neck as they stepped through the zeta tube. The idea of instant transmission was cool but scary. she didn't open her eyes until Dick told that it was ok but when she looked up his mask was back on his face. At this she frowned and reached up but he took hold of her hand before she could remove it. He smiled tenderly at her and told her that he needed to be professional and wear the mask while they were here but he would take it off when they got back to their make shift headquarters. At this her frown disappeared only to be replaced by a very unbelievable pout. He could tell that she was actually happy because he gave in to her again.

Unfortunately for Dick it had to be Zatanna that got turned into a toddler. If it had been anyone else he would have been stern and stood his ground but circumstances always changed around Zatanna. Dick had always had a soft spot for the young magician even after they had broken up he couldn't shake his attraction for her no matter how hard he tried.

After the others joined them the group went in search of Doctor Fate. After locating him and explaining the situation Doctor Fate agreed to help because Zatarra had asked it of him from inside the helmet. His only condition was that they start fresh in the morning. It was then that the group realised that they had been so determined to get Zatanna cured that they didn't see the sun go down.

"Ok, so we start fresh tomorrow here inthe tower right. Uh, wait a minute Rocket come back, take Zatanna home she needs rest. she's pretty much sleeping in my arms." at that Rocket smirked.

"Well I thought that since you seem to be really good with her and the fact that she hasn't left your side since she found out that she got turned into a toddler that maybe she should stay with you for tonight." she was still smirking and heading for the zeta tube at the same time. Before Dick could even take a step in her direction Rocket was gone.

He looked down to see Zatanna dozing comfortably in his arms. "Well I guess that means you stay with me then. Hope you like headquarters." he whispered before quietly saying his goodbyes and heading back to the zeta tubes.

Back at headquarters Dick decided against going to his apartment because the team would be back from their mission soon and he wanted to be there for a debriefing. He tried setting her down onto the bed that he frequented when he didn't make it home but she squirmed and became upset. Hee figured it was because the bed was uncomfortable and cold so he sat in a chair and lent backwards so that the chair reclined slightly. It enabled her to lay on him and sleep peacefully while he worked at the computer station.

When everyone returned he instructed them to be quiet. All seemed at least a little puzzled until they saw Zatanna. Immediately the girls started make cooing noises and the boys seemed at a loss of what to do. Dick gave them all a quick briefing of the situation and sent everyone either home or to their sleeping quarters. When the girls asked where Zatanna was staying Dick looked in the other direction adn announced thats he was staying with him.

They protested that she should be in a bed until Dick demonstrated what happened when he tried to put her down. This caused the girls to make another series of cute noises before telling him to get some sleep tonight. After everyone else had gone to their own homes or their own beds Dick looked down at the girl sleeping on him. Carefully he got himself up and went over to the couch. Figuring it to be more comfortable than the bed he usually sleeps on he sets himslef and Zatanna down amongst the cushions. He reasons with himself that she will just get upset if he leaves her side and it is away from the other beds so that if she makes a fuss then the team won't get woken up easily except for maybe Connor but that's because he has super hearing. Not much you can do about that.

So he settled himself back into the cushions and let himself fall asleep whilst sill holding onto Zatanna.

Meanwhile Doctor Fate had been researching all night. When he had said they could start a fresh in the morning what he really meant was for Zatanna to be relaxed and well rested by tomorrow. As he was searching through some old spells he found one that held all of the properties of the one which was placed on Zatanna.

Reading through the background information on the spell he found that it was usually a temporary spell. In most cases the subject changed back pretty much over night. Howevr some cases were known to last at least a week. Even worse these cases called for the counter spell but the only way to tell was to observe the subject for a couple of days. If they did not change back of their own accord after 48 hours then a counter spell needed to cast on some powder and given to the subject.

Doctor Fate read the spell and prepared the powder before retiring to his bedroom and sleeping. Surely she would change back in the morning and if not they would need another day. If the spell persisted then he would simply douse ehr in the powder and then leave. Before giving in to sleep completely he reminded himself to go to the team's head quarters first thing to explain the situation to Nightwing so as not to keep the young man in suspense.

With that thought Doctor Fate slipped into unconsciousness unaware of the fact that it was almost morning by the time he had gone to bed. It would not be long before the whole team, Nightwing and Zatanna were awake.

The sun was just peaking over the horizen when most of the team rose from slumber. Despite getting in at such a late hour they were all used to functioning on little sleep. What they weren't used to however was their leader soundly sleeping on the couch with a toddler held to his chest. Obviously yesterday had worn the poor guy out beyond his point of function. He didn't even flinch when the zeta tube announced the arrival of the other members.

The guys stood in the background adorning identical smirks of amusement while the girls took pictures on their phone cameras giggling and cooing over the sleeping figures. It wasn't until after all the pictures had been taken and the giggling had stopped that Nightwin gstirred slightly. Everyone held their breath and got ready to bolt as Dick turned over placing Zatanna between himself and the back of the couch. Everyone exhaled loudly and turned to leave the obviously tired leader to sleep when something suddenly happened.

Dick was starled awake by a loud poofing sound and smoke expelling around him. Snapping his eyes open he saw the back of Zatanna's head. a smile stretched across his face as her realised she was back.

"Zee," he shook her shoulders, "Zee you're...naked!" all thoughts of celebration went out the window when he realised that there was a very naked woman lying against him who was beginning to stir.

When Zatanna opened her eyes she saw material. Slightly confused she felt warmth against her back and decided to turn to that warmth considering she felt unusually cold. When she tuned ovr she was met with the sight of a very frazzled and worried looking Nightwing.

"Dick?" recognising her voice she smiled widely and flung her arms around her former teammates neck pulling their bodies flush against each other. "I'm back" she said excitedly.

Dick gulped loudly at the contact. Normally Nightwing can control his emotions flawlessly but at this particular moment he could not fight the blush that had worked its way up his neck and across his face. "Uh, Zee?"

Pulling back Zatanna saw a very flustered look on a very red faced Dick. Before she could ask what was wrong however Dick cleared his throat.

"Zee I think we need to find you some clothes." he said whilst looking up at the ceiling.

When Zatanna looked down she realised that she was indeed naked and flush against him. her legs were tangled with his and her breast were pushed up against his chest giving him an eyeful of cleavage if he looked down. It was Zatanna's turn to go red as she made a small sound that resembled an eep. Ducking her head to rest her frehead against his chest she held onto the front of his shirt unaware of when he had changed into civillian clothes last night.

"Zee?" He whispered into her ear. "I want you to cover yourself up as best you can so that u can sit up and give you my shirt ok?" the only response he got was a small nod before started started moving.

"You can sit up, I'm covered." she whispered.

Slowly Dick sat up and removed his shirt turning his body away from Zatanna. He handed his shirt back to her he waited patiently for her to give him a sign to say she was decent. After a few seconds he felt her tap on his shoulder lifting his eyes fromm the ground he turned to see Zatanna sitting with her legs folded underneath her looking down at ehr hands that were fiddling with the hem of his shirt. She was still red in the face he nticed but when she looked up to say something he saw the colour drain from her face and her eyes bulge.

"Zee?" shaking her head slightly she lifted her right hand and pointed behind him.

When Dick redirected his gaze he saw what had seemingly frozen her in place. The whole team was watching them. Well not exactly watching them. they were all directing their gaze anywhere in the room except at Zatanna and Dick.

Dick glared at them all and uttered one word through clenched teeth. "Out" It came out low but they all heard it loud and clear because every single one of the fled. except for M'gann and Connor who shared a look before walking out casually small smiles on their faces.

Dick decided to ignore the smiles, instead sighing and hanging his head. "I'm sorry Zee. I should have asked rocket if you would need clothes. I was just so overwhelmed and you were so tired that i came strsight back here and debriefed the team before falling asleep. I should have been thinking I'm sorry."

Zatanna bit her lip and looked around before leaning forward and placing her arms over his shoulders in a sort of loose hug. "It's ok, really. I don't blame you Dick. No one knew how to deal with the spell or me except for you. I think you did an amazing job looking after me so thank you for everything. Especially the shirt." with that she craned her neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He automatically blushed again which made Zatanna giggle. Slowly she pulled back and said something about conjuring a spell for her clothes before standing up and sauntering away. Dick watched her every step sighing when she disappeared into the bathroom. What exactly was he doing? Letting his attraction for her grow again.

Great! he thought sarcastically rolling his eyes. Just what he needed, to fall in love all over again with the girl he never really fell out of love with. He lifted his head when he heard the bathroom door open.

Zee approached him in civillian clothes. Dick fought to keep his jaw from dropping at her tight black jeans, white corset, lavendar coloured half cut cardigan and matching heels. Her outfit was not helping him get his feelings in check at all.

Noticing how his eyes wandered slowly over her body Zatanna deducted that she wasn't the only one harbouring secret feelings. The way he was looking at her reminded her of a time when they were near inseparable. A time when she could see the desire clearly in his eyes all the time like she could now. Using his distraction she looked him over quickly impressed by the way his physique had changed since he was thirteen. Of course she had seen him shirtless before but she hadn't admired his muscles in a while and realised how much she missed her favourite pass time.

Slowly she made her way ove to him, her heels clicking on the floor with every step. When she was standing directly in front of him she lowered herself until they were at eye level before hand him his shirt smiling.

"You can put a shirt on now Dick." she said winking before standing back up and sitting next to him on the couch. though she kept a distance of at least a foot between them.

Wordlessly he slipped his shirt back on and glanced in her direction. It was then that the computer system started flashing with an incoming transmission. Dick jumped up and ran to the station pressing the few buttons to activiate the message. Dick was surprised to see Doctor Fate.

"Nightwing I have been researching and have found the necessary information Regarding the young magicians problem. Has she chaged back?"

"Yes Doctor Fate. She changed back this morning. She is back to normal."

"Very well then my help is no longer needed. Zatara Wishes that you scan his daughter once more to check that she is in fact completely healed. he still worries for his daughters welfare."

"Yes of course thank you Doctor Fate and tell Zatara that his daughter is in good hands. Nightwing out"

When Dick turned around he saw Zatanna turn her back on him. Her shoulders were tense and her breathing was panicked. She was upset because of Zatara's message through Doctor Fate. It wasn't often that she expressed her emotions about her father. Sha had learnt to control them but every once and a while Doctor Fate would relay a message of concern from Zatara and Zatanna would disappear for a few days to process her emotions. Silently Dick walked up to her and enveloped her in a hug from behind.

She wanted to cry so badly but wouldn't allow it until she was completely alone. When she felt Dick's arms encircle her she felt a little better. She turned around in his embrace until her head was comfortably placed int he crook of his neck, much the same as it had been the day before. He tightened his hold on her to let her know he was there for her but wouldn't push it if she didn't want to. Despite the feelings of sadness washing over her she smiled. He always knew how to make her feel better even without using words. right now she felt more at ease.

All to soon he pulled away. "Ok let's go and get you scanned."

He lead her to the medical bay and gave her the same instructions as yesterday. Lay still while he scanned her body for anyhting out of the ordinary. And just as yesterday she did as he said. When the scan was complete she joined him at the screens. Just as they had hoped there was no residual trace of the spell in her system. both sighing in relief grinned at the other.

"So how about some coffee? I know a great cafe around the corner with the best takeaway coffee." Dick even surprised himself with that statement but he really did need a coffee. Thankfully Zatanna smiled kindly.

"Yeah sounds perfect. I could use a coffee and we can celebrate my change back. Great idea Dick" her smile was infectious as usual. So much so that Dick felt himself smiling as well.

They left headquarters telling the team that they were going for coffee and not to destroy anything leaving M'gann and Connor in charge. To Zatanna's pure joy the cafe really wasn't far from head quarters. After getting their takeaway coffees the two heroes went for a walk through the streets. Even after the coffee Zatanna and Dick still felt the after affects of yesterday. They were both completely exhausted after a short walk. Dick noticed Zatanna stiffle a yawn but knew they couldn't go back to headquarters because of the prying eyes and no doubt loud noises that would be present.

"Still tired Zee?"

"Yeah but we can't go back to headquarters it will be way too loud and my place is a zeta tube and a half hour walk away. You know of any holes I could crawl into for a few hours sleep?" she said looking at him sleepily.

"Actually I do. Come with me." Dick weaved Zatanna's arm through his and led her to an apartment building.

Dick nodded to a few people they passed in the halls. Zatanna smiled warmly at them as they greeted her. Riding the elevator Zatanna looked at Dick in question. Dick chuckled.

"They are my neighbours. A lovely old couple who gave me some casseroles the first month I moved in. I did a background check on them and they weren't suspicious. I even cooked for them a couple of times when I wasn't on duty. They're nice if not a little nosy so I assume the next time i see them they will ask about you."

"You live in this complex?"

"Yeah"

Zatanna giggled.

"What's so funny Zee?"

"I never thought that you such a ladies man. Taking a woman home on the first outing, my aren't you scandalous?" she giggled.

Dick rolled his eyes as the elevator dinged. The doors opened to reveal a landing with a door right in front of them. Dick put a key in the lock and opened the door for Zatanna to go in first. When Zatanna looked around she saw a modern but comfortable looking apartment. the kitchen and computers were state of the art, a flat screen tv was centred on one wall with a large dark sofa facing it. there was a small hallway that led to three doors. the first being the bathroom, second being the bedroom and third the toilet. The bathroom was designer black, grey, red and white. The red surprised Zatanna. She had expected the black, white and grey but the red was a pleasant surprise. The bedroom door was closed as she had expected but she didn't mind. The couch looked very inviting.

Dick watched her take it all in and closed the door behind him locking it for safety. He gestured for her to make herself comfortable while he went to look in the fridge for something to eat. there wasn't much in there so he decided to go back and check on Zatanna. She was sitting on the couch a little uncomfortably.

"Hey did you want to freshen up or shower or change into somethign easier to sleep in? You can borrow one of my shirts if you want to it might be more comfortable than jeans and a corset."

"Thank you Dick I woud love to take a shower to freshen up." she smiled.

"There should be a spare towel in there. It's the red one. I only use the grey ones. Go ahead take as long as you need just don't fall asleep."

"Okay thanks." she disappeared into the bathroom and moments later Dick heard running water.

Dick sat on the couch resting his head on the back. He closed his eyes to rest for a moment while Zatanna ws in the shower. But when he closed his eyes he saw the soft curve of her porcelain hip, the smooth dip of her tiny waist and the round soft mounds of here cleavage pressed against his chest. His eyes snapped open. He couldn't think of her in that way. He couldn't feel like this anymore he didn't have the right.

Dick heard the water turn off and took a moment to compose himself. He heard the bathroom door open a crack.

"Dick? Can I wear one of your shirts? I don't have the energy to summon some comfortable sleeping clothes. Is that ok?" he shot up off the couch and quickly rummaged through his draws until he found one of the university shirts he had been given when looking at going. It was a bit of a tight fit so he didn't wear it very often.

"Here you go." he said as he handed it to her through the door whilse looking at the ground.

"Thanks I appreciate it." before he could turn to go back ot the couch she emerged from the steam.

Dick remembered what she used to look like in one of his shirts and he was sure she had never looked this good. The shirt hugged her curves subtly and ended just above mid thigh. Her hair was slightly damp after towel drying it and her make up was gone. When he lowered his gazed he noticed how long her legs looked. If he thought her outfit from before was hot this shirt was killing him. He guiltily snapped his eyes back to hers as she began to speak.

"So where do you keep your spare blankets?"

"What? Why do you need spare bkankets?" Dick furrowed his brow in confusion.

Zatanna rolled her eyes in an attempt to ignore how cute he looked when he used that expression. "Because I will need them for the couch when i sleep on it of course. Geez Dick you must be tired to."

"You don't need spare blankets because you can sleep in my room. It's only for a few hours and I've survived on less sleep before go I will be fine. I'll just watch a movie."

"No I'll watch the movie with you," at his disbelieving look she smiled, "I feel a little more alive from the shower not really tired. When I feel tired I'll go into your bedroom ok?"

Satisfied with the answer or admitting defeat she didn't but Dick nodded and told her to wait for him on the couch while he changed. When he reemerged from his room he was wearing a pair of light grey sweat pants low on his hips and a plain white beater tank. She tried miserably to ignore the way the shirt showed off his muscle definition. Sitting down at a safe distance Dick flicked on the television and surfed the channels until he found an interesting enough movie about thieves taking over a building and one cop on the inside trying to stop them.

After a little while Zatanna shifted closer to Dick. When he looked at her in question she simply said that she was a little cold but when he said he would go get something to cover her up with she said that he was warm enough. Shrugging he let her cuddle up to him, lifting his arm up and over to rest it on her shoulders so she cold get closer. She did get closer. Eventually Dick had to get up. She was so close now and he was getting flustered. He could feel her breasts skimming his side with every breath. He shuddered at the thought of that combined with her breath on his skin. He had been surpressing shivers for the last ten minutes. Walking into the bathroom he splashed cold water on his face. He needed to get it together otherwise he was gooing to have a big problem and she was going to run away from him and his problem.

He glared at himself in the mirror. When she knocked on the door he panicked for a second.

"Hey are you ok Dick? You rushed off in such a hurry I thought maybe you were sick or something."

"No I'm fine really."

"Come out of the bathroom, I'll be the judge of that."

Sighing he exited the bathroom and looked down into her eyes. She reached up and put her right hand to his forehead feeling his temperature. Noting that he didn't have a fever she touched his left cheek before resting her hand on his right cheek. Her touch was feather light, hesitant as she stared into his eyes. Using her left hand she pulled the back of his neck until their foreheads were touching.

"No fever." she whsipered never breaking eye contact.

"I told you." He whispered back.

"Why don't you do it already?"

"Do what?"

"What you have wanted to do since I changed back." he gaped at her. How did she know? "I can see it in your eyes. The way you used to look at me a few years ago."

"Zee"

"I'm sure you noticed me looking more than once just like I noticed you looking. Why do we fight it?" He sighed and closed his eyes. She had been looking at him.

He was a little shocked that's for sure. He had been so absorbed in looking at her that he missed the way she had been looking at him. When he opened his eyes again he finally saw the desire in her eyes mirrored by his own.

"We're heroes. That's why we broke up and why we shouldn't give in to old habits."

"Is that what this is? An old habit? Or maybe a guilty pleasure?" she asked smirking devilishly.

He smirked too. "Maybe but it doesn't matter what this because it shouldn't happen."

"No it shouldn't. It will be harder to get back to how we were before if this happened."

"Exactly." though what they were saying didn't mater because it was the opposite of what their eyes were saying.

Hesitantly Zatanna made the move neither were willing to make. Lightly she pressed her lips to his for a moment before pulling away quickly when he didn't respond. Just as she turned to walk away Dick grabbed hold of her wrist and tugged her backwards. Whipping her head around she was met with a warm pair of lips heatedly kissing her. His right hand rested on her cheek for a moment while his left moved from her wrist to her hip. When she started responding he let his right hand slide down the length of her body to her other hip. Her hands gripped his shirt pulling him against her. When he stepped forward against her he unintentionally pinned her to the wall. The contact with the wall cause her to moan quietly. This only increased the pressure of the hold he had on her hips. Seeing it as a signal Zatanna Moved her hands around his neck and lifted herself off the ground locking her legs around his hips. This elicited a moan from dick due to the new pressure on his lower abdomen.

Both heroes pulled apart panting. Anyone would have thought that they had been running sprints for the last half an hour. Looking into each others eyes their was desire, lust and something more that neither would admit to just yet.

"We should stop." Dick's voice had gone husky from his emotions. This only served tp get Zatanna to start kissing along his jaw and down his neck as she spoke.

"Yes, We should." she panted never ceasing her ministrations on his skin.

"Zee, we crossed a line." He reasoned trying to regain some of his composure.

"Yes WE did." she said suddenly stopping her assault on his neck which he was thoroughly enjoying. "Let me ask you one thing then."

"Mhmm" Dick decided that it was his turn to distract her as she was speaking to see how she faired. Did as she didbut slower more deliberate. She had been rushed whereas he wanted to torture her so that she could not think.

"Do you- ooh" she moaned when his kisses went down to her neck, " want to - go back - behind- that line? We still can you know. Stop if you want. Pretend like this never happened." her breathing was ragged and she couldn't remember if she had anything else she wanted to say but right then his kisses stopped and for a brief second Zatanna thoguth she heard Dick growl into her neck.

"No." he muttered. "To hell with the rules." He pulled her into another searring kiss gripping her hips a little harder to keep her in place as he moved them away from the wall.

By the time Zatanna realised what was happening she was dropped onto Dick's king sized mattress as his hands moved from her hips up underneath her shirt to her ribs just beneath her breasts. Between heated kisses she tore the tank from his tone upper half just before he had pulled the shirt over her head.

When Dick didn't come back from coffee and the team realised he had left his communicator at headquarters the younger members called Wally in a panic. As the majority of the team were fighting with Wally on whether to go cary out a search party for their leader M'gann and Connor stood at the door way of the room out of ear shot for the others.

"Strange how they didn't come back huh?" M'gann whispered.

"They'll be back. I don't know why everyone's so worried. They're probably at his apartment sleeping or something." Connor replied looking bored.

"Or something." M'gann mused a new glint in her eyeas she looked at Connor who seemed to catch on quite quickly. He looked away immediately but not before M'gann caught the blush on his face. This of course caused her to colapse into a fit of quiet giggles at his expense.

Sighing Connor walked over to the group ad snatched the phone away. "That's it Nightwing and Zatanna are perfectly capable of looking after themselves they will show up when they show up so for now just go patrol or eat or play video games whatever but i don't want to hear one more word about searching for them understood?"

Everyone nodded.

"Right now go." Connor looked slightly amosed when they all disappeared ina puff of smoke to get away from the frustrated kryptonian.

"Wally hey. Yeah I know. They have been gone for thw whole day but M'gannn seems to think that they are spending quality time together. Yeah probably sleeping or something. Yeah right we'll just let them get it out of their system." Connor hung up with a fresh blush adorning his cheeks.

"What did Wally say?" M'gann asked supressing a giggle.

"He suspects the same as us and thinks it best to let them take some time and come back when they want to or when they get tired. Whichever comes first. He just said he will grill Dick about it later and for us to hold down the fort until Dick gets back."

"How long does Wally think this will last?"

"He didn't say but from what I'm gathering they only broke up because they thought it was right and never stop feeling for each other so all of their pent up emotional stress and sexual tension got the better of them and they just snapped."

"Well yeah. You didn't know that already?" When Connor raised an eyebrow at her she rolled her eyes. "Men! You are all so thick."

"Gee Thanks M'gann"

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it. Come on we have to figure out hwo to feed everyone tonight and I'm not cooking by the way. It was Dicks turn to cook."

"How about Pizaa on him?"

"Perfect! And we can rent a movie, get some popcorn make a night of it!"

"He's going to kill us you know that right?"

"Yeah but we can always ask him where he diappeared to while all of this was happening."

Connor shook his head. "You are evil."

"No I just know how to get my way." she smirked in a dark manner. It's safe to say Connor was slightly nervous.


	2. Chapter 2

Richard Grayson huffed in annoyance. Arms folded he walked into the ops rom with a scowl present on his face as the team held back their laughter. Wally who had been waiting anxiously for them to come back took one look at his best friend and burst into a fit of laughter as he rolled on the floor. Dicks scowl darkened.

"It's not funny Wally! This is serious, I need to reverse the effects!"

"But. Oh come on you know how this goes buddy. Zatanna has to contact Dr Fate and he has to go through the spell." Wally cut off his sentence with another bout of laughter.

"Oh shut up and get Zatanna to get hold of that spell. Now Wally!" gasping for breath in between his giggles Wally jumped up and ran to the communications to call Zatanna.

It was barely an hour after the call had been made when Zatanna burst into the room yelling for him. Whe she saw him Dick saw each emotion cross her face. Worry, shock, relief and finally mirth. She found this funny! Oh he was going to have a long talk to her about how upset he had been when it had happened to her.

"Oh dear um Nightwing? You're a lot younger than what I remember." she giggled. Dick rolled his eyes.

"Gee, I wonder why? Come on Zee. I don't want to nine years old again! I'm not going through puberty twice!" He seethed.

Zatanna's giggles stopped and her expression softened. Walked over she crouched down to his height and ruffled his hair.

"Okay I'll go get hold of Dr Fate adn get hold of the spell right now, sit tight for now and when I get back you go on medical leave and I'll take you home." when she winked at him then stood up Dick's face flamed red.

"Uh Yeah uh okay. I'm gonna go uh play games on the computer." He hated it but he couldn't help the fact that he had just gone shy in front of a whoel room of people and mumbled with a blush on his face.

Zatanna smiled warmly at him as he trudged off to the computer with Garth. He was so cute when he was younger. She turned to the rest of the team and told them to keep him busy and happy. She left promising not to be long. She spent most of the day trying to track down Dr Fate. By sun down she had located him and managed to get hold of the powder. Though she couldn't use it because she had to wait at least forty eight hours to see if he would change back automatically. Zatanna sighed, Dick was not going to be happy about this.

When she entered the teams head wuarters for the second time that day Zatanna noticed three things. The first was that their head wuarters was a complete mess. Secondly the whole team seemed to have passed out from exhaustion. Thirdly, the man she loved was still a nine year old boy who was currently looking extremely bored as he poked Wally in the face while the ginger slept.

"Dick, I'm back." She said quietly so as not to wake anyone.

"Hey did you get the antidote?" He asked hopefully as he ran over to her.

"Yep, but we can't use it because we have to wait and see if this is temporary first. What happened here?"

"Crap, seriously? Damn! Oh um I guess I burnt them all out a half hour ago." When Zatanna raise an eyebrow he shrugged. "What are we gonna do Zee?"

"We are going to leave your poor team mates in peace and head back to your apartment. When we get there I will cook something to eat eat while you have a shower because you have been running around all day. After that we watcha movie then go to sleep. How does that sound?"

Dick smiled. "Sounds great Zee."

Zatanna took Dick's hand and lead him out of head quarters to his apartment. Everythign was going great until They ran into the elderly couple that live in the building who had befriended Dick.

"Oh hello, look dear it's the young lady that Richard brought home the other week. Who have you got there he looks just like Richard."

Zatanna froze but smiled. "Oh hello again. Uh this, is Dick's cousin Tommy. He's visiting and Dick wasn't able to pick him up so I offered to bring him here and stay with him til his cousin gets back."

"Oh how lovely, what a good girlfriend you are. We must be going but say hello to richard for us."

Zatanna let a breath she didn't know she had been holding once the old couple left.

"Tommy huh?" Zatanna glared at Dick.

"This is not funny. That was so close, come on let's get inside before anyone else asks questions." She hissed.

Dick chuckled but unlocked the door for them. Once inside Zatanna searched the fridge before pullng out some eggs, milk and a tomato.

"How does some scrambled eggs and tomato sound for dinner cos that's all you have."

"Sounds yum Zee, I'm gonna go have a shower. Be out in a few minutes."

Zee smiled at him then turned around to cut the tomatoes.

While Dick was in the shower he remembered what had happened the last time she was in his apartment. Unfortunately for Dick he had the brain of an adult but the body of a child. This thought had him sulking. He had the most beautiful woman in the world cooking for him in his kitchen and he was stuck in the body of his younger self before he hit puberty. Why couldn't the spell have sent him into a sixteen year olds body? At least then he could still have some fun with Zee. Dick shook his head when naughty thoughts of himself and the sexy magician entered his mind.

All of a sudden he felt a weird sensation throughout his body. He felt his muscles and bones pulling as smike filled the room. It felt odd as he felt no pain. Pulling back the curtain Dick wiped the mirror and grinned. He had changed back! Quickly rinsing himself off to remove the soap and shampoo Dick wiped his skin with a towel and pulled on some underwear and a pair of pants before running silently to the kitchen.

She had her back to him as she stood at the stove cooking the eggs. Silently he approached her until he stood directly behind her and then wrapped his arms around ehr waist making her jump.

"Guess who?" he whispered into her ear eliciting a shiver.

"Hmm, I am so glad you got your body back."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. As cute as you were I like you a lot better after puberty."

"Me too, now we can play my favourite game." His husky voice and hot breath had her weak at the knees but she refused to drop. It proved extremely difficult though when ehre started kissing her neck and nipping at her earlobe and pulse point.

Zatanna turned off the stove to prevent the food from burning. "Wh-which game?"

"You know, the we played last time you were here, over and over again. You really enjoyed it. We didn't leave the apartment for a couples of days because it was so much fun."

"Oh. Th-that game, yesss I like that game v-very much." Dick continued his ministrations as her hands reached back into his hair massaging his scalp.

"Do you want to play it again?" He was smirked as she groaned.

"Ohhh." Dick was momentarily surprised when she spun in his arms. "God yes!" she breathed as she smashed her lips against his. All thoughts of dinner and a movie left their minds as they staggered to the couch in a heated lip lock.


End file.
